Shopping Trip
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt takes Dave shopping. Dave get's bored. Kurt decided to make it more interesting. Smut ensues.


As you may have noticed, I'm kind of on a Kurtofsky high right now.  
Not sure why.  
Anyway, this is just random cheerful smut to make everything better. Been a while since I wrote anything properly happy.

Chuck some reviews in my general direction :)

Also it would be insane to think that I own Glee.

* * *

**Random Kurtofsky Smut**

"$300 for a _sweater_?" Dave said incredulously. "What, was made by enchanted mice out of panda fur?"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head as he held the frankly gorgeous sweater up to himself in front of a nearby mirror. Dave _hated _shopping, especially for clothes, but Kurt was persuasive. So here he was, standing in some random store full of eerily realistic mannequins and surly shop assistants that had been looking at him like he was something nasty they'd trodden in since he'd walked in. He knew he was basically just there to carry the bags, but every so often Kurt would ask his opinion on a pair of shoes or a hat or, in this case, a ridiculously overpriced sweater. And what sort of boyfriend would he be if didn't at least pretend to care?

"The price isn't important," said Kurt airily. "What matters is that it's really cute and will totally go with jeans I just bought. The blue really brings out the colour of my eyes, don't you think?"

"Oh, erm... yeah," said Dave with a shrug, looking shiftily at a mannequin that he'd mistaken for another shopper a second ago and was now creeping him out immensely.

Kurt turned and looked at his boyfriend with an arched eyebrow.

"You're bored, David," he said. It wasn't a question, he was just pointing it out.

"No, I'm not!" Dave lied. Unconvincingly.

"Yes, you are," said Kurt, rolling her eyes. "Stop trying to be nice."

Dave sighed, feeling defeated. "Okay, so I kind of stopped listening after the third shoe store we went into, but you can't blame me. I already said I don't like shopping."

Kurt winced a little. The idea of _anyone_ – especially someone he was dating – not liking something as enjoyable as a bit of retail therapy was deeply depressing.

"Look," he said. "Even though I consider this to be a very satisfying way of spending my Saturday, I can tell that this is like some kind of bizarre torture for you."

"Well, I wouldn't say _torture,_" said Dave. "Just... not that fun."

Kurt suppressed the urge to wince again. Seriously, what's not fun about shopping? But instead he merely shook his at his clueless boyfriend, a devious plan suddenly forming in his head. He knew exactly how to make Dave change his mind about the amount of fun possible during a shopping trip.

"I think I'm going to go try this on," he said casually. "Just to make sure it looks right before I get it."

Dave looked indifferent but followed Kurt to the changing rooms, lugging the rest of the shopping bags with him. He was pleased to find that there were comfortable looking chairs outside the curtained off cubicles and slumped down on one. Kurt subtly looked around to make sure there weren't too many people around – the store was surprisingly empty – before stepping into one of the three spacious changing rooms. He slipped off his jacket, smiling wickedly to himself, and hung the sweater up on the hook. He didn't actually need to try it on.

"David," he called from behind the curtain. "Could you come and help me with something please?"

Dave looked up, slightly startled. He'd just been updating his Twitter – _'Shopping is so freakin boring_ :/' – but quickly put his phone away and went over to the cubicle.

"What's wrong?" he said, poking his head through the curtain.

Suddenly he was being dragged into the changing room, which now felt kind of cramped with two people in there, and he was very abruptly pulled into a hard, passionate kiss. Ordinarily he wouldn't dare, but Dave was so taken aback that he pushed Kurt away.

"W-what are you doing?" he said.

"Making today a little more interesting for you," said Kurt with a smirk bordering on evil.

He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, getting up on his tip-toes to kiss his bewildered boyfriend again.

"B-but what if... what if we get... c-caught?" Dave murmured against Kurt's lips. "W-what if someone hears us?"

Kurt nibbled on Dave's lower lip before looking up at him, his eyes darkened with devious lust.

"Then you're just going to have to be extra quiet then, aren't you, baby?" he purred, before suddenly getting down on his knees.

Dave gasped, making sure that the curtain was definitely closed, as Kurt got to work unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He was already starting to get hard, and had to cover his mouth after he let out a rather undignified noise when he felt a soft, hot tongue run along the underside of his cock. Kurt licked the head of Dave's cock before swallowing as much as him as possible, sucking hard. Dave had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a noise, one hand bracing against the wall and the other tangled in his boyfriend's hair, as Kurt bobbed his head back and forth faster and faster. Kurt swirled his tongue around the huge, beautiful cock in front of him, making Dave silently fall apart. His mouth felt so hot and wet that Dave couldn't help but thrust his hips forward a little, whimpering in spite of himself. That fact that he needed to be quiet was kind of making the whole thing hotter, to the point where he could no longer take the pressure. With a quiet groan, he came hard down Kurt's throat, grabbing at his hair. He usually lasted longer than that, but... hell, that was just way too intense.

"Holy shit..." he gasped, leaning his head back against the wall.

"You're welcome," said Kurt, licking his lips.

He stood up and gave Dave a soft little kiss.

"You're returning the favour when we get back to my place, you know," he said.

"I know," said Dave, kissing his boyfriend again.

Dave updated his Twitter again a few minutes later.

'_Actually I change my mind. Shopping is pretty awesome ;)'_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
Don't forget to review! :D

xxx


End file.
